wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Rush
Sugar Rush is the arcade game that Ralph unwillingly enters while flying an out of control space ship from Hero's Duty. It is a kart racing game set on tracks made of candies and cookies, and it is where Ralph encounters the "glitch" Vanellope von Schweetz. The ruler for most of the movie is King Candy, who is Turbo in disguise. He ruled Sugar Rush until Ralph's first visit to the game. In the end, Vanellope blows Turbo's disguise by interfering with his code during the race, and Turbo, now a Cy-Bug, is killed by the light of a beacon made by Ralph out of Diet Cola Mountain. After Turbo's death, Sugar Rush is reprogrammed to its original state once Vanellope crosses the finish line. She promptly regains her rightful position as princess, but decides to convert the government into a "constitutional democracy". Description Sugar Rush is a kart racing game which features colorful 3D graphics. Everything in the game, down to the characters themselves, is either made of or references some form of candy or sugary pastry. The goal is, of course, to achieve the highest rank in the kart races. Throughout the various candy-themed race tracks are power-ups and traps, which can be utilized by the racers to either aid their own progress, or hinder the progress of others. Characters Playable The game features many colorful, sugary racers to choose from (Referred as "children of the candy corn" by Ralph). Each has a specific candy theme and a go-kart made entirely of candy, cookies, or other sweets. Inside the reality of the game itself, the racers seem to have established a sort of pecking order determined by who the best racers are. The characters have high standards and openly display signs of xenophobia (Intense/irrational dislike or fear of foreigners) as they show hostility towards outsiders from other games, such as Wreck-It Ralph. As a result of their high standards, they also show a strong disliking towards things that have incomplete or otherwise flawed programming. * Vanellope von Schweetz (Ruler of the game) * King Candy (Formerly the ruler) * Taffyta Muttonfudge * Candlehead * Gloyd Orangeboar * Rancis Fluggerbutter * Snowanna Rainbeau * Crumbelina DiCaramello * Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey * Adorabeezle Winterpop * Jubileena Bing-Bing * Minty Zaki Recolored / Alternate Racers In addition to the primary racers that are featured frequently, there are lesser known racers in the Sugar Rush world that are simply recolors of some of the main racers. They aren't playable in the browser-based version of the game. These racers' names can be seen on the scoreboard in the background of some Sugar Rush scenes. * Citrusella Flugpucker (purple Jubileena Bing-Bing recolor) * Torvald Batterbutter (orange/gold Minty Zaki recolor) * Nougetsia Brumblestain (pink Adorabeezle Winterpop recolor) * Sticky Wipplesnit (turquoise Minty Zaki recolor) Citrusella is seen on the character select screen and is even doing her very own pose. With the release of the movie in Japan, it has been revealed that Minty will receive a completely new design. It was originally believed to be a redesign of Candlehead until it was later discovered that both Candlehead and the new design appeared together on the official Japanese poster for the movie. It was officially revealed that the new design belonged to Minty with the reveal of the official Japanese trailer on the Japanese game website, 4Gamer. During the trailer, Minty's new design is shown alongside the racers when introduced. However, her original design later appears during the scene in which the other racers destroy Vanellope's scrap kart. From what little we can tell about her, she's been given an overall Asian theme to her design, wearing Japanese pocky candy in her hair like stylized chopsticks. The Japanese Wikipedia entry for this model lists her as Minty Sakura. Minty Sakura drives the same car as Miny Zaki,but she looks completely different. Non-Playable Within the realm of Sugar Rush, there are characters who have lesser roles than the racers. These characters are usually seen attending the races as spectators or are otherwise employees of King Candy. * Sour Bill * Wynnchel and Duncan * Beard Papa Places of Interest * King Candy's Castle: Home of the infamous King Candy, his diminutive sidekick Sour Bill and his two doughnut cops Wynnchel and Duncan. It also contains a hidden chamber that leads to the game's code. It is discovered here that Vanellope was made a game virus on puropse. The Castle later becomes Vanellope's home. * Candy Cane Forest: A forest full of red-and-white striped peppermint trees. It is a favorite hangout spot for Vanellope, as well as, where she first met Ralph. It inhabits Laffy Taffy vines and a Nesquik-Sand pit, where Felix and Calhoun almost die. * Diet Cola Mountain: A soda bottle-shaped volcano with a pit of boiling hot cola instead of lava. There are Mentos stalagmites that sometimes fall from the roof of the volcano, causing fizzy eruptions. Diet Cola Mountain was home to Vanellope, who lived in a secret unprogrammed hideaway inside the mountain before she moved into King Candy's former castle. The Mountain is where Ralph taught Vanellope how to drive. There is an incomplete racetrack within the mountain, suggesting that the mountain was intended to be a bonus level, but the game creators never got around to finishing it; this is confirmed by Vanellope. Outside of the mountain is where Ralph destroys Vanellope's cart. * Sugar Rush Speedway: A scenic race track that traverses all the environments which make up Sugar Rush. It includes power-ups and traps, as most race games contain. * Kart Factory: The place where all the racers' karts are made. Ralph and Vanellope break into the factory to create a kart for Vanellope. The factory serves as a mini-game within the game, where the player has to make their own kart in 1 minute. The mini-game consists of 3 parts: :: Mixing: The player sorts ingredients, dumping the right items into the bowl, while separating the bad ingredients (such as underwear and fire hydrants) into a trash can. :: Baking: The player uses an air pump to heat a large over to the correct temperature. :: Decorating: The player uses a gun to hit targets on decoration dispensers, adding the items to design a personal kart. * Fungeon: A prison which King Candy says is a play on words--a fun dungeon. It is located inside King Candy's castle. * Junkyard: Where destroyed, worn-out, and scrapped karts are stored. Trivia *In the movie, only one race track is ever shown. *The world of Sugar Rush is based on Japanese candy because animators wanted to create a different type of candy land than people would normally expect. *The game's title is also the title for the Japanese language version of the film, a song by AKB48 that appears in the film's closing credits, and the name of browser-based game on the Disney website. *Sugar Rush is the location featured most prominently throughout the film and the franchise. *The gameplay of Sugar Rush, as well as a few of the tracks, appears to be inspired by the Mario Kart, F-Zero and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing series of racing games. *The game "Sugar Rush" does not exist in the real world. The development team drew inspiration from many existing game concepts and combined them for a brand new experience. This allowed for greater control of the story as Disney wasn't limited by a pre-existing game universe. Disney did develop a browser-based version of the game that uses the Unity engine. *The game was new to the arcade (plugged in) in 1997. *Each racer portrays a different type of candy, except Vanellope who's theme is all candy/sweets, and Crumbelina because her theme is fancy desserts, which isn't candy at all. *The Sugar Rush race world is very similar to the Mushroom Kingdom from the Mario series. *It has been proven that Sugar Rush was Developed by Tobikomi. Towards the end of the movie, when Ralph talks about Vanellope liking Him, the 2nd machine will eventually say "Tobikomi Presents". Names in Other Languages Gallery Sugar Rush.jpg|An overview of the world of Sugar Rush REV.jpg HC SugarRushMoment V15.jpg|Ralph arrives in Sugar Rush Sugar Rush Racers.png|The stats of the Sugar Rush racers from the Game Changers video (ft. Snowanna, Minty and Adorabeezle) Sugar Rush Speedway.jpg IMG_1487.PNG|The roster PC sugar rush.png|The PC adapt Crumbelina-PC-Game.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-14h57m59s145.png|Full View Of The Race Track vlcsnap-2013-04-01-20h14m25s177.png Citrus.jpg|A part of the roster Jubileena race.png|A Sugar Rush Race imagesCAE9SATO.jpg|Side of the Console imagesCA5N151B.jpg|The beginning of the race sugar rush race.jpg sugar rush racers.jpg Starting grid.jpg sugar rush karts.png|Some karts that did and didn't appear in the movie Clips External links Sugar Rush- a playable, browser-based version of the game. Category:Games Category:Settings